


One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Three simple words told in a hundred ways.(Posting one to two sentences a day.)





	1. English: Love

They have been on the road for quite a few hours, returning home from a festivity, when he notices him starting to struggle with keeping his eyes on the road, saying,

 

“ _Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”_

 


	2. German: Liebe

There's a stack of sticky notes on his desk, with a neat little dinosaur print that has headphones on, with a note scribbled,

 

“ _It reminded me of you.”_

 


	3. French: Amour

The evening is coming to an end, people scattering, saying goodbye's, paying for their share of the food and drink, he's getting his wallet, but there's a hand on his shoulder,

 

“ _No, no, it's my treat.”_

 


	4. Spanish: Amor

They're running a bit late, he's struggling with his suit and cuffs, and his tie is also a mess, but then he steps in, laughing lightly,

 

“ _Come here. Let me fix it for you.”_

 


	5. Portugese: Amor

Practice ended quite a while ago, he's the only one left, of course, but once outside, he notices that's not the case and he waits there, no explanation, offering merely,

 

“ _I'll walk you home.”_

 


	6. Swedish: Älskar

There are mornings no one can function properly, but he's there and on your way out, he stops you, kissing you sweetly,

 

“ _Have a good day at work.”_

 


	7. Finnish: Rakkaus

He's half the country away, the other stuck in exams, video chat is on, they're both in bed, dead tired, and he smiles when he sees his face, telling him,

 

“ _I dreamt about you last night.”_

 


	8. Norwegian: Elsker

He's tired, barely standing on his feet after a long day that refused to end at some point, meeting him in a full bus, and once he's in, he hears,

 

“ _Take my seat.”_

 


	9. Polish: Miłość

There was some sort of gathering at their place, he ran late a bit, but once he sat down on the couch, there's suddenly a plate with his favourite on it, looking up, he gets,

 

“ _I saved a piece for you."_

 


	10. Czech: Milovat

It's someone he doesn't really know, a distant relative of his parents' or the like, but he's still there with him, quietly muttering,

 

“ _I'm sorry for your loss.”_

 


	11. Estonian: Armastus

Lunch is something he doesn't usually forget, but this day he did, even the change for the vending machine, running around all day in all directions, before he pulls him at his jacket to take a break, offering the bento box he rarely brings,

 

“ _You can have half.”_

 


	12. Latvian: Mīlestība

He sees him on his way out, probably to fetch something, calls for him, pointing to the nearest piece of clothing hanging on the wall,

 

“ _Take my jacket, it's cold outside.”_

 


	13. Lithuanian: Meilė

It's a date, an actual date, just his luck for the traffic to suck that evening of all evenings, but his relief is immense when he see him standing at their meeting point, looking around, before he grabs his hand, saying,

 

“ _Sorry I'm late.”_

 


	14. Icelandic: Ást

He's known to stand aside, but not this time, when a tune he knows by heart starts playing, walking over to the other, for some reason constantly surrounded by people since the beginning of the evening, asking,

 

“ _Can I have this dance?”_

 


	15. Louxembourgish: Léift

There is absolutely nothing going on, no anniversary, no holiday, but he still comes home and there's a familiar scent in the air, with him greeting him,

 

“ _I made your favourite.”_

 


	16. Arabic: Hubun

It's some ungodly hour when he decides to walk to the kitchen and maybe does something about it when the other walks in the room shortly after him, assuring him upon the guilty expression on his face just about to drink that weird sleep mix,

 

“ _It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.”_

 


	17. Turkish: Aşk

The team is on this annual thing, namely gathering and walking up the mountain, bonding or whatever, passing a river, when he offers a hand,

 

“ _Watch your step.”_

 


	18. Malay/Bahasa: Cinta

He doesn't do colds or sick, but he is anyway, and he's about to give up on trying to calm his lungs and stop his runny nose when he holds up a steaming mug,

 

“ _Here, drink this. You'll feel better.”_

 


	19. Javanese: Katresnan

They never really intended to keep this a secret or something, nor did they, really, but the faces and mush people around them turn into is just ridiculous, all he did was ask,

 

“ _Can I hold your hand?”_

 


	20. Afrikaans: Lief

There's an exam about to start and he's panicking for there is no pen in sight, he must have dropped it somewhere on his way down the corridor, but then one magically appears to his right,

 

“ _You can borrow mine.”_

 


	21. Belarusian: каханне - kachannie

There's a CD in between his fingers that morning, blank, he doesn't get what the big idea is, but he just smiles and hands over the headphones, putting the CD into that ancient disc player that still works,

 

“ _You might like this.”_

 


	22. Armenian: Սեր - ser

He's about to take that box from him when he's stopped,

 

“ _It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.”_

 


	23. Maori: Aroha

He apologises for the nth time that day, something again has popped up, but he's undeterred,

 

“ _I'll wait.”_

 


	24. Amharic: ፍቅር - fik’iri

Upon placing a bag of freshly baked cookies on his desk, when caught in the act and asked why with a smile, he'll only offer,

 

“ _Just because.”_

 


	25. Greek: αγάπη - agapi

He's a bit embarrassed when he laughs wholeheartedly, also slightly offended, because he was about to cross the street and all he said was,

 

“ _Look both ways.”_

 


	26. Basque: Maite

They're mending things, though not all the way through that one, for he can still say something hurtful, but he'll try again with the mending bit,

 

“ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”_

 


	27. Bulgarian: обичам - obicham

The weird looks he gets upon stuffing his face with a diabetes inducing treat from that bakery is countered with a curious look and an offer of that pastry,

 

“ _Try some.”_

 


	28. Maltese: Imħabba

The door is shut, window down for one last peck, and a gentle,

 

“ _Drive safely.”_

 


	29. Korean: 애정 - aejeong

The once in a month game night isn't all that exciting this time around, and he kinda quietly suggests that thought, coaxing out a smile and a conspirational nudge,

 

“ _Well, what do you want to do?”_

 


	30. Welsh: Cariad

He can't tear his eyes from that book, it's getting late and he's worried he might not get proper rest, but upon that look, all he can do is compromise with a,

 

“ _One more chapter.”_

 


	31. Vietnamese: Yêu

He really wants to go on that ride, although he's not so wild about it, and upon him turning with a questioning look, he waves it off, ushering him,

 

“ _Don't worry about me.”_

 


	32. Shona: Rudo

He feels really alienated in that new shirt, unsure whether it's too much, but he can't tear his eyes off, because,

 

“ _It looks good on you.”_

 


	33. Xhosa: Uthando

He's been planing this for a while and he can finally pull it through, and so,

 

“ _Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”_

 


	34. Yoruba: Ife

He feels really guilty about taking that bun seeing it's the only thing he's to have all day, but,

 

“ _It's okay, I bought two.”_

 


	35. Bangla: ভালবাসা - Bhālabāsā

It's a classic, almost obsolete, but he's been brought up properly, thus,

 

“ _After you.”_

 


	36. Cebuano: Gugma

A messy situation at the wrong time, as it so will, however,

 

“ _We'll figure it out.”_

 


	37. Hausa: Soyayya

He's unsure how to go about it, constantly being interrupted by this or that the whole day isn't helping because he's really new to all of that, deciding to go about it the only way he knows how,

 

“ _Can I kiss you?”_

 


	38. Malagasy: Fitiavana

Listening to him for the last half hour, lost in thought for the others but all he really thinks is,

 

“ _I like your laugh.”_

 


	39. Tamil: அன்பு - Aṉpu

They've gone through shit people don't even think about and it's heavy, but,

 

“ _Don't cry.”_

 

 


	40. Scottish Gaelic: Gaol

He feels ridiculous, with that thing in his hands, as he waits for the other to arrive, though, he can't complain now, not after he's spent a good deal of the evening making it, and he finally arrives, not even getting to greet him when his vision is obscured by a triceratops model made out of paper, his ears burning bright red, muttering,

 

“ _I made this for you.”_

 


	41. Persian: عشق

It's five in the morning, on a Saturday and he forgot to kill the alarm, therefore,

 

“ _Go back to sleep.”_

 


	42. Chinese (simplified) : 爱 - Ai

He found a rip on his uniform by accident, not even thinking before grabbing the sewing kit, showing him later what he did, not exactly the best seamstress around,

 

“ _Is this okay?”_

 


	43. Chinese (traditional): 愛 - Ai

He opens his shoe locker after arriving at school, flowers showering down upon him, with a note,

 

“ _I picked these for you.”_

 


	44. Croatian: Ljubav

He feels really ill, not knowing how to react to that particular news, but a warm hand is the best reassurance he has and a gentle nudge towards the door, saying,

 

“ _I'll drive you to the hospital.”_

 


	45. Corsican: Amuri

Flipping through the most boring TV schedule ever, he turns to him, both under a blanket,

 

“ _What do you want to watch?”_

 


	46. Esperanto: Amo

It's very cold, then it's suddenly very warm and there's only one available, so,

 

“ _You can go first.”_

 


	47. Georgian: სიყვარული - siq’varuli

It's old fashioned, maybe, but beats that mainstream messaging and posting pictures by a mile and then some, for he was in France and had been inspired, and,

 

“ _Did you get my letter?”_

 


	48. Gujarati: પ્રેમ - Prēma

He totally forgot, and he was supposed to meet his brother the moment his practice ended, a stupid miscalculation he didn't want to think about, alas,

 

“ _I'll do it for you.”_

 


	49. Haitian Creole: Renmen

Half the way back home is shared, but upon the parting bit,

 

“ _Call me when you get home.”_

 


	50. Hebrew: אהבה

“I think you're beautiful.”

 

_He blurts out suddenly, ears burning, and they're both in still in sleeping shorts and stretched shirts._

 


	51. Hmon: Hlub

“Are you sure?”

 

_He asks, not entirely convinced that overgrown path in the darkest part of the park is a quicker way home._

 


	52. Hindi: मोहब्बत - Mohabbat

“Have fun.”

 

_He waves as the older student picks him up (literally) and walks through the door._

 

 


	53. Southern Sotho: Lerato

“Sit down, I'll get it.”

 

_He pulls him by the shirt because he wasn't big on opening commercials anyway._

 


	54. Slovenian: Ljubezen

“I made reservations.”

 

_He informs the panicked other after answering what date it was._

 


	55. Igbo: ịhụnanya

“I don't mind.”

 

_He whispers, both tangled between the sheets and some ideas were discussed._

 


	56. Kannada: ಪ್ರೀತಿ - Prīti

“It brings out your eyes.”

 

_Is the comment and the ever present senpai can only nod in full agreement._

 

 


	57. Kazakh: сүйіспеншілік - süyispenşilik

“There is enough room for both of us.”

 

_He mutters, not looking at anything in particular when they discover they were stuck with a room that had one,_ bigger _, bed._

 


	58. Khmer: ស្នេហា - snehea

“You don't have to say anything.”

 

_Is the first thing he says upon opening the door._

 


	59. Kurdish: Evîn

“Wow.”

 

_And he really means, wow._

 


	60. Kyrgyz: сүйүү - süyüü

“Happy birthday.”

 

_He smirks upon those wide surprised eyes looking at him._

 


	61. Lao: ຮັກ - hak

“I'll pick it up after work.”

 

_Because he forgot that morning._

 


	62. Malayalam: സ്നേഹം - snēhaṁ

“It can wait until tomorrow.”

 

_Because it's insignificant, really._

 


	63. Irish: Grá

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

 

_Childish perhaps, but in this moment the absolute perfect thing to do given the situation._

 


	64. Italian: Amore

“It's two sugars, right?”

 

_He asks as he pours his favourite tea._

 


	65. Hungarian: Szerelem

“I'll help you study.”

 

_Because he's hopeless and maybe there's that kiss reward he'd like to try out._

 


	66. Dutch: Liefde

“Stay over.”

 

_The weather is just fine._

 


	67. Catalan: Amor

“I did the dishes.”

 

_He says, just in the passing._

 


	68. Macedonian: љубов - ljubov

“You didn't have to ask.”

 

_Of course he'll do that._

 


	69. Pashto: مینه

“I bought you a ticket.”

 

_And there's that smile._

 


	70. Nyanja: Chikondi

“You're warm.”

 

_Is the only thing he'll offer as an explanation when the train empties enough so they don't have to be stuck glued to each other._

 


	71. Somali: Jacayl

“No reason.”

 

_Really, it just seemed neat at the time and made him smile, so..._

 


	72. Russian: люблю - lyublyu

“I'll meet you halfway.”

 

_Because he's on the other side of town and why waste time?_

 


	73. Romanian: Dragoste

“Take mine.”

 

_His most precious knee protectors. Ayy._

 


	74. Mongolian: хайр - khair

“We can share.”

 

_Though, he was right, the sound from one ear piece is rather...weird._

 


	75. Sundanese: Bogoh

“I was just thinking about you.”

 

_He says as he looks at the size of a neat space print hoodie._

 


	76. Tajik: муҳаббат

“I want you to have this.”

 

_The setter soul shirt. Holy-_

 


	77. Punjabi: ਪਿਆਰ - Pi'āra

“Call me if you need anything.”

 

_He'll be in town._

 


	78. Slovak: Milovať

“Do you want to come too?”

 

_He's really hopeful, knowing it isn't really his thing._

 


	79. Swahili: Upendo

“I'll still be here when you're ready.”

 

_And he knows he has to come out at some point._

 


	80. Samoan: Alofa

“Is your seatbelt on?”

 

_He never fails to ask that._

 


	81. Sinhala: ආදරය - ādaraya

“Sweet dreams.”

 

_Exams are over and he's not letting go of that plush dinosaur anytime soon._

 


	82. Urdu: محبت

“I was in the neighbourhood.”

 

_That's a lie._

 


	83. Zulu: Uthando

“Stay there. I'm coming to get you.”

 

_It's too snowed in for public transportation to drive at this hour._

 


	84. Telugu: ప్రేమ - Prēma

“The key is under the mat.”

 

_Who does that these days, anyway?_

 


	85. Azerbaijani: Sevgi

“It doesn't bother me.”

 

_Though, it's really sweet of him to ask, nevertheless._

 


	86. Western Frisian: Leafde

“You're important too.”

 

_It's kinda obvious, given what sport they play, but...coming from him...it's...really nice to hear._

 


	87. Chichewa: Chikondi

“I saved you a seat.”

 

_The best one, at that._

 


	88. Indonesian: Cinta

“I'll see you later.”

 

_Why those two are mush upon him saying that one sentence is beyond him._

 


	89. Uzbek: Sevgi

“I noticed.”

 

_After all those fuckers he had to block, he better._

 


	90. Sesotho: Lerato

“You can tell me anything.”

 

_And it's a genuine one._

 


	91. Nepali: माया - Māyā

“I hope you like it.”

 

_The wrapping is newspaper and isolator tape, but something tells him he will._

 


	92. Bosnian: Ljubav

“I want you to be happy.”

 

_Funny, he wants the same for him._

 


	93. Bengali: ভালবাসা - Bhālabāsā

“I believe in you.”

 

_The best motivation there is, really._

 


	94. Japanese: 愛 - ai

“You can do it.”

 

_After all those hours of tutoring, he just might._

 


	95. Yiddish: ליבע - libe

“Good luck.”

 

_Oh, he'll need it._

 


	96. Albanian: Dashuri

“I brought you an umbrella.”

 

_And just as he made peace with ruining his new coat._

 

 

 


	97. Ukrainian: кохання - Kokhannya

“I'll pick you up at the airport.”

 

_It's three am._

 


	98. Burmese: Hkyithkyinnmayttar

“Take a deep breath.”

 

_All those techniques to calm himself, and this is the one that works wonders._

 


	99. Akan: Odo

“Be careful.”

 

_His words are fucking magic, hands down._

 


	100. Kanuri: Nya Raakna

“ _I love you.”_

 

“ _I know.” He smiles. “I love you, too.”_

 


End file.
